broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Gemini (Pickle Pony)
Description Gemini is the OC pony of the user 'geminipony'(previously 'geminibrony') on funnyjunk , used as a mascot for when the user used to frequent on the website's pony thread and in roleplaying. The user of geminibrony has maintained a level of popularity on the website's thread for a time before leaving the thread. A common joke is that she is a pickle/loves pickles because of the way she looks. She is a green unicorn recolor of twilight sparkle (this was done for 2 reasons; lack or artistic skill by the maker, and the easyness to recolor any twilight sparkle picture already made) Her eyes are green and she has freckles on her face. Her cutie mark is a telescope because her special talent is astronomy. Personality Gemini's personality is somehwat complicated to describe, mainly due to the fact that she's a fucking pickle. She has two main personalities, which are noe seperate ponies due to a potion created by a friend to cure her. Her first one is a kindhearted, friendly pony, like most others of those who live in ponyville. Her other one is more devious. She tends to be ruthless. effective at combat and sadistic. Since they split, the second one is taking a new leaf on life and tries to behave more. Because of her mother's influence, she bacame a follower of unitology (ala dead space). Her faith was shaky at first, but after becoming an astronomer, and learning how the Sun and Moon really work, her faith solidified, although she is still embarassed to talk about it. She has an addtiction to cigerattes, and smokes frequently. She will drink if offered, prefers vodka. She also adores pickles, sometimes as food, sometimes as family or kin, and sometimes romantically. History Gemini spent her childhood in the capitol of Canterlot where she lived with her mother, father, and sister. Her childhood was mainly spent trying to 'cure' her personality issues, which was rather unpleasent for her. She also followed in the foot steps of her mother and became a unitologist. When she grew up enough to leave home, she moved to ponyville for a short while to try a new lifestyle. She also got a job as a professional astronomer for Luna, becoming rather wealthy in the process. It suited her well for some time, until her personaltiy issues started to overcome her and those around her.(In one crazy night, she butchered the arm of one of her friends and tried to kill the other). Shortly after that, she fell off the grid for some time, trying to find herself. During this time, she also made an array of unkown 'contacts' with whom, she uses to make things happen for her. On her return home, her old friends welcomed her with open arms, and she asked for their help with her problem, seeing she couldn't do it herself. After looking and looking, one of her friends(a skilled potion maker) was able to create a cure that she could work with. After splitting herself in 2, she found it best that her otherself simply left and lived another life else where. So technically, there are 2 Gemini's, although the location of one is currently unknown. She is currently residing in Ponyville, making new friends and going on adventures with them. Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Unicorn